


And The Trumpets, They Go...

by limelightwrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: The two Cookies normally performed together, despite being the biggest rivals anyone could point out. There was always an argument, or a conversation that involved one of them being better than the other. Marshmallow usually won. What she didn't know was that Macaron sometimes let her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you READY yet, Macaron?! We don't have all day!" Marshmallow tapped her foot impatiently, waiting in front of the door to Macaron's dressing room. The trumpeter adjusted the hat on her head while keeping a firm grip on the instrument she so proudly carried with her. The two Cookies normally performed together, despite being the biggest rivals anyone could point out. There was always an argument, or a conversation that involved one of them being better than the other. Marshmallow usually won. What she didn't know was that Macaron sometimes let her.

The drummer inside the dressing room sighed, and smoothed out her dress, also taking the time to adjust the drum that hung from around her neck. "I'm almost ready, Marsh. You're too quick-paced for your own good sometimes..."

Macaron could hear the indignant tap of Marshmallow's foot from outside the door. "No, no, no, you're too slow! Taking all year to put on that fancy, frilly dress of yours."

Thankfully, the door was closed, so Marsh could not see the smile on Macaron's face. "It's a must for the parades, of course. I have to look my best."

Marshmallow jiggled the doorknob. "Hm, hm! If you're going to talk to me anymore, finish up quick! The parade starts in half an hour!"

Macaron opened the door, greeted with the bell of Marshmallow's trumpet, and further greeted with a quick blare. The drummer stumbled back into a clothes rack, and was met with satisfied chuckling. 

"You're FINALLY done then. Tan-ta-da! Let's go already!" The trumpeter turned on her heel and marched proudly into the hallway, away from Macaron. Macaron couldn't help but linger on Marshmallow's retreating form. This was the Cookie that always scolded her for being too slow, or not getting the time signature right in the music they played, and even sometimes about the way she dressed. It was always "Macaron, you're doing this wrong!" or "Oh, Macaron, you should be more like me!". How she wished she could meet her colleague's standards. Not that she would ever admit it. But, finally, the drummer followed her rival into the hallway.

"We've got a lot of planning to do! Since we won't have Mint Choco's help with setup, we'll have to make do!"

Setup? Wasn't this supposed to be a parade?

"Ah, Marsh, there's no setup needed in parades, right?" Macaron offered sheepishly. Thankfully, her naturally gentle voice made her sound more calm than fearful.

"Of course not! But since there's a blizzard, we're talking about an indoor, immobile parade! Where we just stand in line and play! It's boring, but it'll be fine." Marshmallow suddenly turned back toward Macaron. "You're also fine with that then."

Macaron nodded. "Of course. We've played together for a while."

Marshmallow nodded, giving her rival a cheeky smile. "Good! Then we don't have to worry about mutiny."

Mutiny? Macaron frowned. "Marsh, what do you mean?"

For once, the trumpeter looked almost scared, grip tightening on her instrument and eyes glancing about the hall. "My orders are strict, because they ought to be. I'm the one in charge right now. But I'm surprised you, out of all Cookies, still stick with me. Even with all of my yelling! And the occasional blares."

Macaron nodded. Of course, she wouldn't fully admit how she felt about her partner, but she also didn't want to give off the wrong impression. "I don't despise you enough to be like that."

This response seemed to give Marshmallow a kick, due to the rather humored smile that spread across her face, and the now confident posture she assumed. "Hm, hm! I'd expect more from you, Macaron. You're too slow and gentle for your own good."

It was Macaron's turn to tap her foot. "No, no, no, you're too fast! You, in that crisp-looking uniform..."

Marshmallow nodded, and turned back away from the drummer. "I'm stunned that you noticed. But we're late for the parade!" She picked up her pace, forcing her partner to do the same. 

Before she could stop herself, a question freed itself from Macaron's throat. "Marsh, do you really despise me?" 

Marshmallow paused. "We-we've no time for pointless questions! The parade awaits!" She cursed herself for stuttering. Hopefully Macaron wouldn't notice.

To her surprise, the drummer simply nodded, and dropped the topic. Marshmallow found herself almost regretting dodging that question. But it was Macaron, her rival, asking the question! Marshmallow found herself bouncing the topic around, thinking about scenarios that could have went differently with them. In all of them, it seemed to be HER that was the problem, not Macaron. Of course! Macaron was gentle, even if she was a bit slow on that drum of hers. But she wouldn't admit that. Not to her rival, or out loud in general.

The doors to the ballroom they were meant to perform in were straight ahead. Macaron's eyes widened as they approached the doors, and the drummer lightly tapped Marshmallow's shoulder, interrupting the other Cookie's thoughts. "We'd better march in there, at the very least."

Marshmallow nodded. "We will! If you follow my lead."

The two Cookies stopped in front of the door, the drummer standing behind the trumpeter. Then, they started walking briskly toward the door. Marshmallow grinned proudly as she opened the door, but the smile faded quickly after she examined the empty ballroom. There was no crowd.


	2. A Sudden Turn...?

The ballroom was indeed empty. Except for a lone figure, standing in the middle. He seemed to be a wizard of some kind, but one couldn't help but notice that the poor guy barely made it up to Marshmallow's shoulders. And this was considering the comically large hat as well.  
"Marshmallow. Macaron. I need to speak with you."  
Marshmallow's first reaction was to march right up to the wizard and stand over him intimidatingly. The other was not having it.  
"Where's Mint Choco Cookie? Where's Sparkling Cookie? Where's the crowd?! We were supposed to have a crowd!" Marshmallow cried.  
Wizard looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "The crowd was cancelled. The entire party was cancelled."  
"Why?" Macaron spoke up from behind Marshmallow, putting her drum down. It was uncomfortable to carry if she wasn't planning on using it. "The one day Marshmallow and I agree on working together..."  
Wizard Cookie shook his head. "The City needs you for a task. It was... um, drawing names from a hat. Your two names happened to be it."  
Marshmallow looked like she wanted to howl with laughter at this. "Are you SERIOUS? The City, always so official, drawing names from a hat. That's hilarious."  
Wizard Cookie shook his head again. He seemed to like doing that. "This is a problem that requires two Cookies that don't work for the City. And, of course, Mrs. Moonlight thought it'd be unfair to just choose anyone, so she decided to use Cinnamon's hat to pick names. We spent hours pulling all of his cards out."  
Macaron furrowed her brow. She seemed to be taking this more seriously than her brass-playing counterpart. "So what's the mission?"  
Wizard Cookie looked at her with respect, seeing someone who actually took this seriously. "There's a Guild underneath the City. They're hellbent on worshiping Dark Enchantress Cookie."  
"So, a cult." Marshmallow answered bluntly.  
"Are they dangerous?" Macaron asked at the same time.  
Wizard Cookie began to pace. "Precisely to both. And that's why Mrs. Moonlight has chosen you two to eliminate the deeper problem that runs within the gutters of this City."  
Marshmallow and Macaron looked at each other, but only the latter spoke up. "We're not even combat-equipped though! We're simply parade conductors."  
Marshmallow snorted. "Well, I'M a parade conductor. She's just a drummer."  
"W-well, I may be a drummer, but I'm also a conductor! The City appointed me!"  
"They appointed me too, but absolutely no one doubts my position like they doubt yours."  
"But I'm still a--"  
Their banter was interrupted by a loud slam, reverberating from Wizard Cookie's staff jabbing itself into the ground. The short Cookie sighed, and glared at the two parade conductors.  
"As I was SAYING, you two were chosen by Mrs. Moonlight by some kind of luck to get rid of the illegal Guild underneath the City. I've... set up a course for you two. To at least be able to defend yourself in a sewer..."  
Marshmallow furrowed her brow. "Just because we're parade conductors doesn't mean we don't already have SOME experience. I've heard that Macaron here is able to take down Jelly Walkers!"  
The drummer smiled modestly and took a bow. Wizard sighed.  
"So am I. But that's not the point right now. Jelly Walkers and regular Cookies are different from each other. And as such, you still need the program I've set up"  
And with that, Marshmallow and Macaron were handed little papers, explaining what they had to go through to be ready for this task. At one of the names, Marshmallow scoffed.  
"So Cherry Cookie is teaching us explosive work? Sure, I like how she rolls, but isn't she just a kid? And why do we need explosives?"  
Wizard looked like he took offense to that. "Yes, she is. But I'm sure she'll do fine."  
The conversation continued, with pointless banter between Marshmallow and Wizard, while Macaron looked on. She wasn't sure what to think about all of this. Working with Marshmallow, the Cookie who hated going with the drums, or rather, with the beat of a song? It just may be the end of her.


End file.
